There is a need for hot oil waste disposal in restaurants that deal in deep or French fried foods, and such devices or systems are necessarily safe, e.g. against spilling, surging, and flushing, while at the same time they have to be simple and inexpensive. The present invention presents an improvement over the art and is safer and easier to use. It is especially important that a busy employee should not be able to accidentally bump into and knock over an upright container of the hot oil, or otherwise cause accidental spills, and this can happen where the transporter is adapted to stand on end.